


Cabin Memories

by Laxdrake4



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of Tony Stark - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Yaoi, wintershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laxdrake4/pseuds/Laxdrake4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ok so this was inspired and partially written when i was in the Mountains back in october, Columbus Day for those of you in the USofA<br/>XD yes i know tis late but i lost the writing pad that i had it written in and most of my ideas ,starts of stories and notes. BUT FEAR NOT!! i hath found it!!! mwahahahahaha  and then lost it again .... then when i updated my computer i had thought i lost all that i had written ... But the all mighty Writing Gods were with me!!!! </p>
<p>so tada!!! *jazz hands and frantic gesturing towards story*</p>
<p>onward to the story!</p>
<p>btw NO BETA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Memories

It has been a bit more than a half a year since the debacle that became of SHIELD, and the events the involved his former best friend and himself. Steven Rodgers has been staying in a cabin complex up in Upstate New York that the Howling Commandoes had bought and set up for any whom would still remain, the entire property though they kept in Steven’s name as a tribute and a hope that the man they followed and viewed as a brother would return. against all odds their hope became reality, sadly nearly all were no longer on this god green earth by the time that Steven had returned.

the camp became Steve’s place to get away, a place to take him back to the simpler times that he had been born to. it became a sanctuary to him from the hustle and bustle of the modern world, from the heavy scrutiny of the vultures known as the media, and a place away from the pain of seeing his best friend put through the things that Hydra had done to him.

the camp was three smallish cabins set into a plot of land out by the local mountain, it was boat access only, well unless one hiked over a day from main street. the camp had a single boathouse with a single boat that steve uses to come and go from the camp. 

He spends the majority of his time hiking, reading, writing, drawing, and paddling. using the boathouse as his main place to be found if not in the cabin he had picked as his main residence. he did get and use regularly a Adirondack Guideboat and a kayak.

he has made no major contact with the outside world and minus Stark being noisy once, the outside world hasn't made contact back. He had has enough for a while with finding and having to fight Bucky again. He needed out. This camp provided what he needed. for the first time since waking up from his “nap on ice” he was content. 

The current night was young but Steve had felt the urge to sleep relatively early. The super solider was awoken not much later by a feeling. Steve had always trusted his gut. it has helped him quite a few times in his interesting life thus far. Shifting out of his bed, he picks up his ever present Shield. He as quietly as possible checks a few of the rooms before he hears a mumbling near the front door. He flings open the front door, only to be greeted with the slumped, huddled and rather surprised form of James “Bucky” Buchanan Barnes. 

Steve lowers his shield slightly, eyes going wide and taking in all of what he could see with his artist and war trained eyes. The defensive position that he had first been in loosens up as he takes a hesitant step towards his … his Bucky. He gasps, “Bucky …” 

His free hand comes up to almost grasp at some part of the man in front of him but he stops himself in the last minute. His mind goes slightly numb at this point as multiple scenarios run in his mind. ‘Does Buck know whom he is/was’ ‘does he know who he himself is/was’’is he ok’’is he hurt’’why is he here?’’how did he get here?’’what does he remember?’’does he still l … love him’’would they be able to actually be together now that their kind of relationship?’’does he even remember them as … what they where?’

all this and more come to a stop as Bucky take a deep breath, almost a sigh, “Hello Steven …. can … can i come in?” 

The Solider shivers slightly in the chill morning air, a slight dusting of snow flurries adding to the chill of the night. the super solider nods his head and steps back, leaning his shield against the bit of wall next to the door. Buck’s eyes lighten a bit at the movement and the fact that Capt was a solider no matter the time or the place. As they enter the cabin Steve nearly trips over himself like he used to before and shortly after the serum. 

As Steve brings his best friend into the great room of the house, he asks,” Hey Bucky would you like to have a hot cup of coffee or maybe tea?”

Bucky inwardly chuckles at his best friends manners, manners he had always gave him hell over, back before the war. the assassin just shrugs and lets has Steve make double of what he would be having, a nice hot vanilla hot choco with a dollop of homemade whipped cream. 

As the super solider makes the drinks, the assassin looks around the cabin. The cabin he could now remember the Commandos talking about getting all those years ago. at least the coach was comfortable and suitably large enough to fit both soldiers and then some on it. James was startled as the couch dips a bit as Steve sits down next to him, clearly comfortable being close to the other. Clearly him being the Winter Soldier would not even dent their closeness that they always had. being handed a large mug of steaming hot choco, the two set in for 70ish years of things they needed to talk about. 

Niether talk for a long while, both just sipping their drinks. worried and nervous about what to say to the other, and how to say what each needed to say. Both where slightly surprised to even be this far, both in the same room. being together neither trying to kill the other. knowing and yet still hoping wishing this isn't a dream. 

the near silent stalemate of trying to say something and yet not saying anything by Bucky. a a deep heavy sigh that nearly echoed in the cabin the slightly shorter man slowly and quietly says “ I … I am so sorry. I …. just …. Steve im so sorry for everything… for forgetting, for letting Them win.”

 

Instantly Steve and Bucky are in each others arms and space, both wrapped around each other. holding the other like their life depended on it and both apologizing for anything and everything. Niether had a dry eye, both stealing a kiss or two on the others neck or cheek or just carding their hands through the others hair. 

Emotions of all kinds ran thick through both soldiers as they take and give comfort to each other.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

 

In the early hours of of the next morning, just before the sun rose, one could the two ‘supers’ on the coach in the Great Room. The fire that Steve had had going that night before had long ago gone out. The Lake outside had partially frozen over the night before, the entire forest was a frozen over in ice and snow making everything look like glass sculptures. The Rising sun was making everything aglow …. all in all a very picturesque. 

Niether Steve or Bucky saw all of this, as both men were actually asleep. A peaceful sleep, not interrupted by war, fear, duty, lies , or anything. 

Steve was lain out on his back one arm over his head, while the other was wrapped around Buckys hip and lower back. Bucky’s mechanical arm was bent at a slightly odd angle to where his hand was resting and instinctively clenching stoves shirt right over the Super Soldiers heart. his other arm, the flesh and bone one, was draped over the arm of the coach creating a pillow for Steve’s Head and neck. Both men’s legs where tangled together comfortably. 

They had found each other again, had started their new path in this newer changed world of theirs. And for this moment … this Morning all was perfect in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> God, Gods and Goddesses I'm such an Fuckin SAP!!!!! 
> 
> but honestly these two need more sappy, fluffy, will kill a diabetic, and give you cavities kinda stories .... might post a pict of the kinda setting i was inspired by and the area that this dict takes place at ... if i can figure out how to do so XP
> 
> BTW as i have been forgetting a lot and being a lazy ass when i comes to putting this in my stories .... i has a tumblr now!! come say Hi and feel free to chat @ http://laxdrake4.tumblr.com
> 
> lol ^.^


End file.
